kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing the Serum (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate the Dark Ops soldiers **Get to Biochem Labs *Characters: Dark Op Soldiers, ONI Spartans, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda Vadum, Kiril Morozov, and Kairor. *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: Armored Trucks, Dark Ops Black Hawk Helicopter *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Testing the Serum *Date/Time: March 11, 2947, 3:38:09 am and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene The scene opens up with the Phantom dropping off the Sangheili Marines. As it leaves they go into the conference room. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee says, "Sorry were late." Major Josh Konaree replies, "Anything else going on in the world?" Xel replies, "Iraqi Militia know as the Al-Kadum have been taking over parts of the Middle East." Andromeda interrupts him and says, "Basically, We need troops in Iraq to take out their weapons and execute their leader." The scene pans over to a Blackhawk Helicopter surveying the area. A Dark Ops soldier says, "Stand by for engagement." The camera pans to a group of about twenty dark ops soldiers moving to the confernece building, and one of them say, "Roger that, this is Devon, all units stand by for confirmation. Over." The rest of the team responds with, "Roger that." The scene moves back to the confernece room and Lex Norsan replies, "Ok. Team, we need to go to iraq, were oscar mike!" The scene moves back to the Dark Ops soldiers and Devon says, "Eagle one. Were picking up activity in the conference room. Hostiles approaching." Eagle one (pilot) says, "Copy that, move out engage when told. Over." Devon says, "Roger that eagle one. Squad! Move out!" The squad moves out and find a hiding place. The Sangheili Marines leave the confernece room and a Phantom picks them up and leaves the area. A Dark Ops soldier says, "Eagle one, request permission to engage phantom." Eagle one says, "Negative." and the Dark Ops soldier in the helicopter says, "Stand by for engagement." The Dark Ops soldiers stack up in front of the door way. A Dark ops soldier in the street says, "We're starting our patrol east along the streets. North side access road, over." The Dark Ops soldier in the Helicopter says, "Copy that. Stealth Zone, are snipers in Position?" Snipers in the building known as stealth zone are targeting the conference entrance, they respond. The Dark Ops soldier in the Helicopter says, "Alright! Alpha team! Move! Move! Move!" Alpha team breaches the conference room and start traquilizing everyone in the room. The player (Kairor) screen goes blurry and he is moving in a slow pace. A Dark Op soldier grabs Xel and Xel fights him off. More Dark Ops soldiers move in and glab Xel and places him on a medical bed and straps him down. Dr. John Stenson, who is in a Hasmat suit says, "I want him quarantined! Take him to Biochem labs and take a Sample of his blood...we'll have a cure." He then exits and the Dark Ops soldiers take Xel away and load him into a Armored Truck labeled, "Quarantine Division". Kairor regains consciousness and the gameplay begins. Gameplay As soon as you get to the front entrance the sniper team will shoot on you and your allies causing heavy damage or even death, but you can quickly evade them by grabbing a riot shield from the team in front of you, this may be risky. Once you have evaded the sniper team you have to head to Biochem Inc. Armored trucks will also block sections of the street to prevent you from getting to Biochem inc. Ending Scene The scene ends with the Quarantine truck parking at the entrance. The security lets them through. The truck parks in a safe location and Dark Ops soldiers open the back doors and take the stretcher with Xel on it and wheel it to the entrance. The ONI spartans, and Keros Demons who are spying on what they are doing quickly move in to the front entrance. Trivia *If the Helicopter spots you, Dark Op soldiers will find your location easily Category:Levels